Character Planner/Cyrus Elliot
Details *Joseph Gordon-Levitt *American *Horned Serpent Alumni *American Representative to the ICW *Single Father *40 Years Old Personality History Cyrus Elliot is the son of two American Lawyers, two magical lawyers that is. His mother and father actually ran a law firm together, Elliot & Elliot, Attorneys at Law. So growing up, Cyrus was well aware of the legal side of putting criminals behind bars so it was only natural for him to follow in the footsteps of his parents when he ultimately graduated from Ilvermorny. He joined his parent's law firm as an Assistant Laywer, meaning he'd be assigned to work with one of his parents on all cases. He did that for around three years, and it was during that time that he married his girlfriend from his Ilvermorny years, a support Auror for the MACUSA. When Cyrus was around 20 years old, he and his wife, Brianna had their first child together. A boy who they named Shad. It was also around that time that Cyrus was promoted to full Lawyer status, and the law firm was renamed to Elliot, Elliot and Elliot. Real creative on their part. Anyways, around six years after the birth of Shad, they had a girl named Mia. And for now, it seemed like their family was complete. By this point, Brianna had been promoted to a fully fledged Auror within the department of Aurors and was sent to work in a Auror Division in Boston. Cyrus left his parent's law firm and started his own up in Boston, where he started some further studies into international law. Eventually, Cyrus decided he'd apply to be a research assistant to an American representative to the ICW. It meant a very large pay cut, but Brianna made enough to compensate so the family could still live comfortably but as opulently as before. Unfortunately, Brianna had adjusted to their more extravagant lifestyle and took money out from the banks and eventually wrecked her credit score. Cyrus said he wouldn't borrow money for her, they had enough and could live just fine. He insisted that this was a good thing, because Brianna could rebuild her credit score and be forced into living their new lifestyle. Well, that didn't sit well with Brianna so she secretly took more money out. From the wrong sort of people if you know what I mean. Brianna couldn't pay the loan shark back, and if you know anything about the Wizarding mob... you want to pay them back. They sent hit men after Brianna. One day when she was walking home from work, they struck. They cast a very quiet killing curse straight at her and then disappeared into the crowd that ran away in panic. They were never caught and since no one knew about Brianna's borrowed money... the secret died with her. Or so they thought... Brianna's apparent murder left the Elliot's a mess and especially Cyrus. He never was quite the same after. He didn't smile as much anymore, didn't joke around, didn't play games with his kids... he wasn't a very good father anymore. He went to work, came home, made dinner, for him and for his kids if it was the summer and then drank. This was on repeat for almost two years until Cyrus drank himself into a state of alcohol poisoning one night. Cyrus came incredibly close to dying that night. Shad was at school and Mia was at a friend's house, so they have no idea. And Cyrus doesn't plan on telling them. That night changed things for Cyrus. It made him realize how poisonous his lifestyle was so he tried changing it. He went to Alcoholics Anonymous almost religiously. He relapsed twice, but it didn't ever get to the point of alcohol poisoning. He still attends Alcoholics Anonymous but he hasn't touched alcohol in 763 days and counting. Cyrus' work for the American representative to the ICW went very well. He was promoted to full researcher about three weeks after his near fatal alcohol poisoning and then chief researcher about 7 months from his last stint with alcohol. Eventually, Cyrus' boss, the representative retired and Cyrus' name came up for his replacement. The president of the MACUSA went with another candidate, and Cyrus kept his old job. He didn't quit though and good thing he didn't. The new representative was young and went out drinking with buddies and died when he crashed his flying car. Cyrus was next in line so he was promoted to the full representative status and was sent off to England. Cyrus, deciding his kids could use a change of scenery and quite honestly, fleeing from the bad memories decided they'd live in England and his kids would go to Hogwarts. Open-Ended Questions 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? Word Bubble } |text= } |Text Color 5 = |Font Size 5 = 2 }}